poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures Armada: Hunt for the Chaos Emeralds
'''Pooh's Adventures Armada: Hunt for the Chaos Emeralds '''is an upcoming Pooh's Adventures mini-series of movies made by BowserMovies1989. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot ﻿Winnie the Pooh, his Friends, and their associates, are on a hunt from the Chaos Emeralds, seven gemstones containing the ultimate power. However, they are not the only ones hunting for the Emeralds. Bowser and his associates, are also after the Chaos Emeralds. If they succeed in obtaining all seven Emeralds, they will control the universe. Our heroes must now stand united to get the Emeralds and save the universe from total domination. Episode Guide Season 1: Episode 1: The Adventure Begins Part 1 Episode 2: The Adventure Begins Part 2 Episode 3: Fear Itself Epsiode 4: Trouble at the DigiWorld Episode 5: Cybertron Chaos Episode 6: Never in Neverland Episode 7: The Great Valley Adventure Episode 8: Dimmsdale's in Dimmadanger Episode 9: Under the Sea Peril Episode 10: Pallet Panic Episode 11:Gotham Goes Gassy Episode 12: Almost Got'em Episode 13: Little Chaos Lost Episode 14: Cruise Blues Episode 15: Mighty Morphin meets in Space Episode 16: Emerald Anniversary Episode 17: Tale Of Master Yoshi Episode 18: Last Emerald Found Episode 19: Epic Showdown Episode 20: Pure Chaos Episode 21: A Chaotic Day Episode 22: A Robot Rebels Episode 23: Heads Up, Tails Episode 24: Revenge of the Robot Episode 25: Flood Fight Season 2: Episode 26: The Lights of Orion Episode 27: The Magna Defender Episode 28: The Sunflower Search Episode 29: Silent Sleep Episode 30: Orion Rising Episode 31: Orion Returns Episode 32: Shark Attack Episode 33: Redemption Day Episode 34: Destined for Greatness Episode 35: True Blue to the Rescue Episode 36: A Rift in the Rangers Episode 37: Five of a Kind Episode 38: Silence is Golden Episode 39: The Enemy Within Episode 40: Revenge of the Dark Masters Episode 41: Mission to Secret City Episode 42: Ghosts in the Machine Episode 43: Decepticons to Battle! Episode 44: Dark Specter's Revenge Part 1 Episode 45: Dark Specter's Revenge Part 2 Mini-Series part 1: Spirit Journey parts 1-4 Season 3: Episode 46: A Cosmic Call Episode 47: Rumble in Agrabah Episode 48: Trouble in Chanticleer's Farm Episode 49: The Gaul of Hedgehogs Episode 50: In The Dark of The Night Episode 51: Nightmare on Notre Dame Episode 52: Darkly Dawns the Station Square Episode 53: Revenge of the Decepticons Episode 54: The Evil Queen's Masquerade Episode 55: Vengance of the Forbidden Arts Episode 56: Queen Beryl's Prophecy of Doom Epsiode 57: Witchy Woman Episode 58: Nightmare on the Haunted Mansion Episode 59: Back to the Saddle Part 1 Episode 60: Back to the Saddle Part 2 Mini-Series 2: The Return of Evil parts 1-6 (guest starring Dark Oak and the Metarex) Trivia * The teams of Heroes consists of the 100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance, the 100 Acre Avatar League, and Masters of the 100 Acre Team. * The teams of Villains consists of The Masters of Evil, The Crime Empire, The Ancient Minister, King Dedede and Escargoon, Divatox and her goons and The Dark Masters of The Super Evil Subspace Empire. * The Guest Stars of each episode except on character specific episodes consists of Ash and his friends, Ed, Edd n' Eddy, Twilight Sparkle and her friends, SpongeBob and his friends, Littlefoot and his friends, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, The Digidestined and their Digimon, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, the Penguins of Madagascar, Lerigot, and Dulcea. * Each season will take place after the following: ** Season 1: After Pooh’s Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves ** Season 2: After Pooh’s Adventures of Samurai Jack (season 5) ** Season 3: After Pooh’s Adventures of Avengers: Endgame and Spirit Journey Parts 3 and 4 * The monster(s) sent by Bowser, Lord Zedd, King Mondo, or Sledge will grow by the following: ** Season 1 (until episode 19): the Death Star will fire Sledge's Magna Beam in place of its original Super Laser. ** Season 1 Episode 23, Season 2 - Season 3: Sledge will fire the Magna Beam from Bowser's Castle toward the monster(s) and make him grow. Category:BowserMovies1989 Category:TV series Category:Pooh's Adventures Armada